The Mistakes May Follow Me To The Grave!
by xXMBYLXx
Summary: The mistake I made, may follow me to the grave... It's about a girl who lives in a lie. She starts at a new school and she meets new people, of course... But there's something odd about it/them. The school is isolated, yet it isn't a private school, they mostly do whatever they want and classes are mixed? I guess you could say: it will be an ending, to a new beginning...
1. Chapter 1 - The Introduction

All Characters in "The Regrets?"

(First Years) 16 years:

Erza Scarlet: She is kinda preepy/western looking girl (her style) with fake glasses. Smart, athletic and sadistic.

The Twins: Lucy and Sting: Cold, mean and hating twins, that especially hates Erza.

Gajeel: Is a sadistik sarcastic guy, but he can be warm and nice. Just don't get use to it.

Natsu: Is a samurai like Idiot, simple minded and happy go lucky guy.

Laxus: Hot and childhood friends with the twins. Selfish and not caring.

Rogue: Isolated, smart and cool looking guy.

(Second Year) 17 year:

Jellal Fernandez: I good looking guy, hates attention (seekers). He also likes to be alone.

Mirajane: Is a easy faller (she falls in love, easily).

Minerva: Rima's best Friend and she doesn't bother with people.

Loke: Chatter, loves food and girl's.

Leon: He and Gray hate each other and are childhood friends.

Levy: Mostly childish, yet adult like and Lucys friend.

Lisanna: Annoying and bossy, likes to going in in others business/affairs.

Wendy: Jealous and selfcentered.

Elfman: Supportive and nice.

Reedus: Easy going, just like he's name Sora: Sky.

(Third Year) 18 year:

Juvia: "Adult", bossy and loves rumors.

Jet: Rumor maker, sadist and but can be nice.

Droy: Stupid trouble maker (what most people think).

Asca: Just like the name Hikaru: Light.

Alzack: Nice and mystical.

Already described most of them...

Jellal's Gang:

Natsu

The twins

Loke

Lisanna

Jet

Juvia

Gajeel

Levy

Elman

Wendy

Laxus

Reedus (No one knows about him)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Encounter

Set Me Free?!

Chapter 1:

When she suddenly wakes up, she was almost late beacause her bell didn't ring, and will being in a hurry she thinks about thwas "today will be the day when I go to school and am supposed to meet new people get new friends and be social." So she took her clothes on and run to take the bus to school, just when bus driver almost closed the doors… she jumps in and the bus took of.

To her new wierd rumored, private and casual looking school. But first it's the morning assembling and then it's normal lessons, so I have to make friends then. Erza while thinking about the morning assembling on the bus, she waits for someone to get up from a window seat, (she likes sitting beside the window.) That's when a guy that earned everyones attention in the bus, somehow the guy notices that Erza didn't even bother to look at him.

After 5 min later someone got of the bus and there was a sit but not beside the window, and thats where she meet that good looking guy in the most annoying way. He took the seat she was about to take just to annoy her but the bus was already 5min from school, but suddenly stops and while everyone's complaining. She was on his chest and while he was looking down at… Erza while holding a camera on *slap.*

She slapped him on the face for annoying her. She asked him "What do you want", (the guy) Ryo's responded "I don't want anything to do with you so go away I was trying to sleep, before I even…" When was about to sit down, the bus suddenly hit on something, and Erza accidently stumbled and Ryo catched her in time, so she thanked him. Erza was still really bothered by the camera he held on to so she asked him if he could remove it, but Ryo while enjoying himself with a smiling face responded "Why?."

After all the fighting and disturbing discutions they had, she ended up kicking him on the face, but he stops her in time and said "was that what you call being nice?" when he released her foot and turned around Erza very happy answered "I could be gentler but Its a real bother."

And that's when the bus stopped in front of the school, she found out that Ryo also attended "La Cross" (a privat school), both about to leave the bus with a forced smile on their faces and walked different ways to class. When she finally gets to class, she finds Ryo sitting beside the window, while looking out.

She was confused because they both left the bus at the same time so how could he get there before she could. While being confused and in her own thoughts (Mentor) Claire was introducing her and the class mates where staring because it looked like she was daydreaming while looking at Ryo.

When Ryo then looked forword for a split second you could see that he was smirking, so the girl got pissed and one of them called out her name. She started blushing and most of the guys starting laughing, founding that cute.

After Claire presented Erza for the class, she told her where to sit but because they couldn't find any other sit… she got to sit infront of Ryo. Erza feeling very uncomfortable asked for another place, but their wasn't anyone kind enough to offer their place so she had to.

* * *

><p>Erza's -Short POV-<p>

How can this happen?! First day in school and I get to meet with the same annoying guy as in the bus. I hope he doesn't remember me! Ok, let's play cool, not talk with him and definetly not get close to any of the girl's. Guess I won't be able to make any girl friends, again. Why, do I always have bad luck? I just wanted some girl friends not a thousand but at least 3-4, I'm a missing something or what?

I have no clue how to explain it to my brother, 'cuz if he starts worring it will be quite a bother. For today let's play like everything went fine and I'm not worried about anything, oh and I just remembered the people from the assembling. You know what I actually met some people at the assembling and they were at least 2 girl's and 5 guys I think and YES Ryo was one of them but I'm not that interested in him.

The others were cool, but if we are going to talk about someone that was interesting than that most be the guy at the corner who apparently didn't seem even one bit intrested. He was a really hot and didn't bother to get attention, I think that's the guy…

* * *

><p>Normal -POV-<p>

"Hey, have we met before" Ryo asked knowing that she was thinking of something, 'cuz of that she rapidly answered "NO! Maybe it was someone else." Which made her seem nervous of him finding out something, but what. That also made him interested and curious in her.

Claire saw that and told him to show her around school after lunch, Ryo very bothered answered "No" without a second thought and the whole class hearing answer started laugh. Erza feeling ashamed told the teacher that it was ok, because she was late and they had to wait for her. Because she was going to ask someone else.

She started to fix her things to feel a little more comfortable and the girls jealous of her and Ryo coldly looked at her with hater. She got tired of it because it was her first day in school and she already had people who didn't like her thanks to some guy. He then apperd infront of her, and started to ask her questions while she intensively ignored or denied every single one.

After all that he finally asked one last question and her answer was the same "No, we haven't met before, 'cuz I'm new" Ryo tired agreed. He then turned around and continued to look at the window. The shouts Claire made everyone jump, and that was because this time it was Ryo who was daydreaming. That had never happend before, so they thought it was wierd and the girl's like usual blamed it on Erza.

"Show her!" Claire said and Ryo annoyed only said "Ok", but this WILL be the last time I do this. The bell rang and Ryo just dragged her around school without talking. Erza was still confused and wanted to know he changed his mind. So she asked and he's answer was simple "I had a conversation with Claire and she tol… No, forced me to show you around. If it disturbed him so much why would he agree.

"Look here…" he said but didn't remember her name, "My names Erza Scarlet" she answered not even shocked. Ryo was already pissed so he couldn't have cared less "Yeah, yeah whatever Erza, just don't talk will ya." And how here lunch ended without another conversation nor look at each other. There something she never got to ask and she wanted to ask if he was the schools most popular guy, and had already noticed that so he looked at her face before entering the biology class.

He then asked why she think that and Erza very amazed that he know what she was thinking answered "look behind us" and Ryo understanding what she meant, looked back and glared at the girls who ended up blushing.

"I actually want to make friends so I'll only say this ones, don't ruin it for me will you, Ryo" she said with a really playful voice and entered the class, leaving an amazed Ryo smiling.

* * *

><p>Ryo -Short POV-<p>

This is the first time a girl hasn't blushed or tried to flirt with me while I show them around. Guess this is going to be one hell of a fun year, hope it doesn't turn out to be just like when I was in kindergarten. Usually when you are six people don't try to take you (in a sexual way.) The funny things is that my own parents didn't even stoop those bastards, but she did. No matter how annoying she can be, she saved me from all those disgusting people.

I hate women and I defenitly hate girl's so freaking annoying, she saved me from them but not from my character. Which I'm terribly thankful for. I also hope he doesn't come forword and takes… Erza. I think she will be fun to toy with. Thank you… for helping me out, but I still want revenge. *smirk*

* * *

><p>Normal -POV-<p>

(Biology teacher) Kaoru "today we will do an experiment so you have to get a lab partner," all the girls expect for Erza reacting to what he said ran to Ryo and asked him or actually begged him to be their lab partner. Ryo shocked but pleased she didn't run to him, starts smiling and chooses Erza.

But when he choose her he did it in the most uncomfortable way "The new girl will be mine, and YOU don't say no will ya!" he said and Erza hearing finally flips and answers " I atually have a name." Ryo hearing that starts to remember that the girl at the bus also had a bad temper. He looked up shocked but still happy somehow, and shouts "YOU!" Erza convinced with a smirk answers "Now, did you finally remember who I am, dumbass."

The whole class shocked to what she dared to call him, Ryo pissed starts to mess around in class and disagreed with everything about the project. Both really pissed walked away from the class and says that they want new partners. Finally the end of the day and every student was on their way home, but Erza had fallen asleep at somone else favorite place… (the library)

The student that helped out at the library, poked her on the shoulder and told her that everyone was supposed to go home early. That's when she remebered Erza and said "Oh, hi you're the girl from the school assemble?" with a cranky face looked up and told her that they had met but she wasn't in the mood to talk.

The girl hearing that didn't walk away she instead called some of the guys and girl's she met at the assembling and they all started talking about how everyone knew about her and Ryo. After a while some more students started coming into the library, and before you knew it the whole table was filled with some students she hadn't met at the assembling but still recognized their faces.

They all introduce themself and most of them already knew each other, it was** Akihiro, Rima, Ren, Natsumi (library girl), Ikuto, Yumi, Kyo **and some more people. They told her about they're conections and how most of them met, she then told them funny jokes and bout herself. They all told her to stay, some asked for her number/adress and she told them she had to run to her new job.

They all agreed to meet the next day after lunch and the same time "pick up" some of their friends along the way and 'cuz the library was usually always empty they could meet there. Afte everyone that they remembered some "important" bussines so they all left the library in a hurry. While she ran down the stairs she met a guy that litterly captured her attention.

The guy noticed that Erza was looking at him, and instead of showing a smile he just walked away out of the school gates. Erza followed him forgetting that she had to get to work and she found her self at an alley. She decided to call out to him, and that got one unknown guy to show up.

Erza tried to ran away but bumped into someone/something, thinking that she finally found him she looked up only to see 3 guy's, she then got annoyed and used martial arts (even thought she promised not to) and ran away. Relieved that no one was followed her nor cashed her, she forgot to look forward hit something/someone and fell down.

Erza about to get up the floor she felt something both hard and soft, she faced down and saw a guy looking right up at her. Her reflex then almost made her slap him, but he stopped her hand and the told her that he only wanted to shake her of and not scare her or end up underneath her. But at least I didn't know they would show up, but I'm still sorry about…

"They? Oh, you mean the guy I kicked" the guy (still underneath her) bursted of laughter, then he asked her if they were going to stay like this for long. She then pushed herself of him, he found that wierd and noticed her leg. She was still on the floor so he asked on purpose what the matter was. Erza notice his face trying to hide a smile and told him that she had sparined her ankle and couldn't get up.

After that he told her that he would help to her apartment, but she thanked him and said that she would call someone. Even though she didn't feel like doing anything but she introduce herself "My name's Erza and didn't feel like going home, so it's ok." The guy told her that he would wait with her until that "someone" came, but she insisted in him leaving.

He got pissed, carried her up and just told her to not say a word and took her. He then started thinking loudly on what he had to do "I mean have to call later to work, 'cuz I'll be late but right now I'll help you home, by the way what's your name now again?" well she was tired and her ankle hurt so she answered quickly and that's when he finally told her who he was "Well if you wonder who I'm, my names Jellal and remember just don't start talking to much."


	3. Chapter 3 - Confusion

Chapter 2: (Jellal's House)

"Where are we? Is this your place? Do you live alone? WOW, now that's cool!" she said without thinking. Jellal just laughed at her and reminded her about their agreement. She didn't even bother about it and continued talking, while she was looking around (after bandage.)

When he finally found it he helped her with her while having an awkward conversation and she asked him if she could do something to show her gratitude/thanks.

"Erza, right?" Jellal asked, he didn't get any answer so he turned around just to find her sleeping quite deeply on the sofa, he then smiled and carried her to his bed. So that she wouldn't fell down or anything and hurt herself even more.

After some hours he decided to go to sleep, too…

* * *

><p>When they got on the bus both didn't talk, but Jellal was smiling. Asking (kinda provoking) her and asked her if she was going to play as if the overnight thing never happened, Erza trying to forget what had happened so she totally ignored him.<p>

They stepped out of the bus and to enter school, Erza mad 'cuz some girls were glaring at her didn't turn back to bye to Jellal.

There was one girl who actually greeted her. Erza surprised thought that maybe she was going to get a friend and continued her conversation with that girl whose name was she entered the classroom just to get to know that she got everybody was glaring at her.

Akihiro approached her and asked her if everything was fine and she asked "why?" Ryo entered the classroom, overheard what them talking about and told her "it's because we saw you with Jellal, you reek of guy's perfume and you have the same clothes as yesterday."

Erza being speechless just acted like everything was fine she then went to her place, she saw Rima pass by and waved at her Rima almost looking quite pissed forced a fake smile and walked away fast.

On their way to the next lesson Jellal secretly took her arm (from behind) to a corner and told her to act like she didn't know him. Erza confused and thinking that it was weird she asked "Why?" and he just walked away, without saying a thing.

Like usual Jellal and Erza weren't talking with each other Leon offered to do the project with her, thinking that it would go better with him she just said fine. Jellal hearing that and got mad, 'cuz he didn't like Leon.

Kaoru sensei entered the classroom last and didn't about the change but when he saw Erza and Leon togheter he told them to explain who gave them permission to change lab partners.

No one answered so he just said good well anyway change back into your real groups, so that we can continue the lesson.

Leon didn't want to so he grabbed her arm and that got everyones attention even (our famous and fantastic) Jellal, that decided to walk over there take by the arm and drag her back to the sit beside him which was occupied by Rima but when Jellal glared at her and she moved back to her place beside Leon.

Kaoru sensei continued with the lesson even though it was awkward and quite, after the claasroom ended she went after Jellal to ask again why he said that.

She couldn't him but she found Rima who asked her if she wanted to go to a party, it wasn't so faraway from where he lived... Erza tried to understand who she was talking about.

When she understood she was a little shocked and annoyed that Rima had been there before her, and that's when she finally started to get worried that was starting to fall for then told her that she would come to the party, the other guys hearing that thought that it would be fun to.

* * *

><p>Erza -Short POV-<p>

I don't want to eat with anyone, I should go the school park. I don't think anyone will go there. This school, the teachers, the student is wierd, but the wierdest thing is that I don't understand why there is no public going through path. It's beautiful, kinda scary it's calming.

Oh I almost forgot what had happend so much for calming morning...

* * *

><p>Morning -POV-<p>

What happend in the morning? Well, she will tell you what happend! When she woke up, she saw someone with a camera but not the face she looked at herself and...

She was wering her clothes but she couldn't understand what she was doing their nor who he/she was "a... guy?", she wasn't wearing her glasses nor contact lenses so she couldn't see unless he was close.

She started thinking the worst things that could had happened while she was asleep, she got up and faced him and who she woke up to see was Jellal? With his bare upperbody and pants?! Erza layed down again saying that it had to be a dream, but she figured that she would never dream about him of all people.

So she looked beside hr and Jellal was laying there beside her on the bed. Erza had just woken up so it took her a while to react, but when she finally did, she only shouted in confusion "Why are you in my house?!"

He couldn't hold his laughter but in the end burst and couldn't stop laughing to what she had said so he decided to explaine to her, that he was bored so he took pictures of her while she was asleep and all that happend that she had forgotten.

She still didn't understand (she was half asleep) and withoout her glasses, he told her that she had gotten it wrong, and that she was the freeloader in HIS house not the other way around.

Erza still confused looked around saw just a normal boy room a little blurry but she could describe most of it like: the desk beside the bed, the laptop and the lamp that where on top of it, the rolling chair, the king sized bed (where they both where laying around) and the shelf with boo... wait...

"Why in the world are we then sleeping in the same bed?! Aren't you supposed to be the gentleman?!" she spouted and he while smirking just said "That's what everyone in school made up you didn't hear me say it, now did you?"

She told him "I'm going to take a shower and if you look you're dead", he just smiled and showed her the direction to the bathroom. She tried to see where she was going but in the end she found the bathroom. While Erza took her clothes of, he suddenly showed up inside the bathroom with a towel on his hand.

She didn't notice and he was just sitting there waiting to see her reaction, she started to feel a little uncomfortable like someone was staring at her so she turned around only to find him (she saw blurry but it was a body and it had be him) staring with a big grin on his face.

Erza annoyed, took the towel, pushed him out and locked the door he found it fun and teased her about her blue laced underwear...

On her way out of the bathroom she found him again standing in front of the door but this time she was only wearing a towel so she shouted out and glared at him almost as if she was going to kill any minute.

He got pissed and said "How can so much noise come out of a girl, like you?!", it took her a while to anwer 'cuz she went in to the bathroom put on her clothes and when she was done she told him "What were you doing in front of the door?!" he answerd "I was going to take a shower to and would mind and stop being mad at me, be more like teh girl's from school?".

She laughed and told him him that she would rather die then be one of his little fangirls but she also asked about the time and he ignored her went to shower after he pimped himself of, then they went to take te bus and she asked him again about the time and he told her that it was "8:45 am, why?"

Erza already knew that were being late so she didn't anwers, he was pleased that she didn't want to talk anymore, and didn't think much of it but still asked "Why, are you upset about being late, Good Girl".

She then said remembered "OMG, I never went home?! My brother is going to be worried and then kill me, that's why! And I am not a "Good Girl" so don't call me that, jerk".

* * *

><p>Erza -Cont. of Short POV-<p>

I mean isn't it supposed to be peaceful, well I sleept seeing a face only to wake up and seeing it again... I wish I had tried harder to have a boyfriend. Maybe that wouldn't have happend and my brother wouldn't have scolded on the phone, like he did.

I didn't like it? I didn't dislike it? Hmm, I guess is one of those things you just don't have the anwers for... *smirk*

* * *

><p>Normal -POV-<p>

Hey, why are you smirking?! a voice said, then suddenly two kids came and stood infront of me waiting for an anwer... "I guess it must be one of them who asked, are they twins which one is the boy... is there even a guy?! she mumbled quietly.

They stared at me for a while and walked away, almost as if they found me bothersome to handle...?

Erza! Hey, Erzaaaaa! Where are you! We have get ready for the party and some boys are also coming with us, but that's cool right? Rima asked, she just nodded and smiled.

She thought that Rima was maybe trying to be friendly, so they went to the mall to buy some new flashy clothes. They chose their clothes bought them and some others and after that they went home to change into their clothes and where going to meet an 1h later infront of the busstation.

* * *

><p><span>1h Later<span>

Rima got a black skirt, a blouse (those with tiny holes in) and gothic boots, she also had her hair in a side ponytail and wore a little make up.

While Erza took some black skinny jeans, a lace blue tank top and a collage shirt, and she just decided to have her curly/waive hair realised, without make up (she got dimbles and is light skinned) and she alsosimple earing some bracelets and she was ready to go.

"Hello Erza, sorry that I'm late I was with Jell… Are you going with THAT to the party?" Erza answered "I'm, why?" Rima just smiled and told her "Because we are going to a party not to school. Come follow me we are going to this shop to buy you some clothes to the "party".

Erza had already choosen her style and if she dind't like it it was her problem, so Erza brushed Rimas arm away and told her that she was going like that wether she liked it or not. They got on the bus and saw him with some friends, so Erza curios asked Rima if they also where going to the party and she just nodded.

Jellal thought that someone was looking at him so he looks around, but he didn't see anyone that looking his way, so he just continued his conversation. But Rima was panicking and Erza just laughed and said "Let me guess, you have a crush on him."

Rima quite bothered just ignored and told her to hide, Erza then on purpose asked "Why are we hiding? I think that that's the guy who asked me if I wanted to go. Oh, and isn't that the popular guy from our school?" *laugh*

"Hello, Erza" someone whispered from behind...


End file.
